warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:CloudedDream
c: Thank youuu Tinez loovvvee yaa baby forever and always 20:47, February 7, 2014 (UTC) chat come 'ed lad — Fez talk 15:33, February 9, 2014 (UTC) psssst come on chat srsly all these chat messages my days — Fez talk 20:49, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Re: My icon with Blu and Jewel? C: 15:19, February 14, 2014 (UTC) !! Omagosh omg omg is that Pelli omg it's gorgeous 00:40, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Re: Yes! :3 15:20, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Squirrelfang Wait Whut, Squirrel's gonna die before she gets to kit?? Aw! :( (Silverwave's family is cursed, they can never find a mate they get to stick with until the end of their lives. x3) Poor Storm, he's gonna cry a lot, since he has pretty much no family. But then Silverwave can comfort her son and revive their family bond! 21:32, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Okay, that sounds good! (well sad but you know what i mean) Servalleap 23:14, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Re: I am fabulous, sweetie xD how about you? 22:05, April 10, 2014 (UTC) :D Aaahhh of course that's okay! :D I'd love a kit; Jewel, a very pale white-cream she kit with darker gray tabby points. 19:36, April 20, 2014 (UTC) :D Aaahhh of course that's okay! :D I'd love a kit; Jewel, a very pale white-cream she kit with darker gray tabby points and blue eyes. 19:36, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Oo yes please :D — Fez talk 10:09, April 21, 2014 (UTC) re could you help me with name ideas hehehe but I have a desc. Male cat, with a similar russet tabby pelt to his father, with green-blue eyes (inherited from Finch or something idk) I'll have a personality soon too c: — Fez talk 11:12, April 21, 2014 (UTC) I don't read books about humans D: but I like the names 'Ace' or 'Dart', or maybe 'Arc'? I don't want to go with actual boys' names because then people might think they're based off someone and ugh confusion. but idk which of those three ouo — Fez talk 11:46, April 21, 2014 (UTC) tiny and jasper's kits So, I don't know if you just want three, but I would like to roleplay a kitten of Tiny and Jasper. It would be a girl, named Raine. I won't be offended if you say no, so please do not feel pressured to give me a kitten. Servalleap 20:40, April 21, 2014 (UTC) re I believe so ;D — Fez talk 18:55, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Wow, love the name 'Nyra'! It's the name of a character in my favourite book series :D 19:13, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Brilliant c: — Fez talk 08:03, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Yay! 8D 19:34, May 17, 2014 (UTC) re: Ahoy! Well I for the program I tend to use Photoshop CS6 at the moment, and on that I use a 1px brush and make a fur texture/shading. On GIMP, I'll smudge it and ever so lightly will blur it so it isn't so hard edged on some spaces. Also a good tip that I've been using at the moment, is have the cat's life image next to you, (this only applies in Photoshop), and go to Filter>Pixelate>Mosaic, and depending on the image play around with the cell size and this gives you a good space to colorpick from. Of course I can send you the blank, it just needs some minor tweaking (that I didn't so), so probably look back in the archives and check up on that. So just give us a yell with an email and I'll send it when I can! — 20:59 Fri May 23 Fire You know the Flaming Trees? There's a fire in part of the forest right now, and I was wondering if they're going to be in the 'danger zone'. 17:22, May 30, 2014 (UTC) I think I'm gonna go with Ace, is that okay? :3 I don't know what an arc is lel — Fez talk 19:38, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Flamin' Trees Ahoy! Could both Coiseam and Vega join the group? — 02:44 Mon Jun 9 Hey hey hey, be sure to post in SplC RP! >:) 13:57, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Brah hey do you care if i follow you on insta? 22:06, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Gylfie x Bruno kits Okie, sorry for not rping Gylf much; so she's having Bruno's kits, if you don't mind. Mine is going to be called Hazel Grace, with slight breathing difficulties so that she finds fast travel difficult. (Based off her in the Fault in Our Stars c:) if you don't want a kitten, that's fine; Haze can be a single kit unless anyone else wants one. Do you want a kitten? 19:17, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Re: yes TFiOS :p sure! I'm thinking this for Hazel Grace :p 10:20, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Just to let you know I've renamed Jewel to Maxine, and she's gonna join a clan at some point. Also, I might kill Gylfie, as I haven't rped her in months. 17:52, February 14, 2015 (UTC) bb please return to the wik ily 19:56, April 6, 2015 (UTC)